The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a packaging technology of resin sealing a semiconductor device using a bonding wire by a transfer mold method.
Patent Document 1 discloses the following technology: in a semiconductor device in which a chip is mounted on the upper surface of a wiring substrate, and bonding leads of the wiring substrate and the bonding pads of the chip are electrically connected by wires, respectively, the diameter of the wire arranged at the closest position to the corner part of the chip, and having the longest wire length is set larger than the diameters of other wires; as a result, the short circuit between adjacent wires is suppressed.